


Devotion

by insight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles Sunset, M/M, Post-Season/Series 11, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel and the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

They sit on the hood of the Impala. Dean leans back and locks his hands behind his head for a moment before he settles them with a sigh on the car. Castiel crosses his legs at the ankle, sets his hands back on the car as well, watching the colors of the setting sky. The metal under his hands is pitch-black and there's not a curl of rust on it, the car almost as it was when Dean's father bought the vehicle in 1973. The car holds the warmth of the day, releases it in slow pulses to the skin. Dean has dust in his hair, a smudge of something sweet on his lower lip; Castiel doesn't look- not really- but he edges his hand a little over until their fingers touch on the Impala, and he feels his skin flare like the whole of the summer, hot and dirty, ignorant and uncontrolled.

'You ready to get back in?' asks Dean, and there's no recrimination or impatience in his voice, just a quiet inquiry, the gentle touch of his hand against Castiel's again.

'I don't think I'll ever get used to this,' Castiel says mostly to himself, feeling his Grace confined all the more in the close quarters of the Impala, in the close quarters of this _body_. He had sat in the relative expanse of the backseat for most of the day, keeping time locked between the clench of his teeth, the uncomfortable heat of his skin, the vulnerability of-- Castiel's thoughts stop short when he feels Dean curl their fingers together, locked and loose and easier than holding hands. Devotion, Castiel thinks, and he wills the sun to hang in the sky just a little longer, to stretch this moment out until it joins the memory of the way Dean Winchester hugged him in the morning, like he'd never let go of Castiel, like he'd chase Castiel straight into the heart of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
